narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jouchiro Avashi
Jouchiro is a shinobi from the Konohagakure, of the Avashi clan. Due to the pact made by his great grandfather, he possesses empty sockets instead of eyes, a sign of vengeance toward the Avashi's crimes. JUTSU Part I •Pinpoint Strike •Hurricane Bō •Ninja Art: Visual Spirit Jutsu •Soul Striking Combo •Thousand Strings: Leaf Style Puppetry •Ancient Vengance: Immortal Strike Part II •Ancient Vengance: Immortal Folly •Soul Release: Raging Spirit •Bladed Hurricane Bō •Gatling Pinpoint Strike •Thousand Strings: Leaf Style Puppetry: Army of the Ancients APPEARANCE Part I Jouchiro has black, messy hair, a result to him not able to see himself. He wears a a black, zip up jacket, one of the only pieces of clothing he is able to recognise, and is never without it. He also wears normal pants with his shuriken holster on his right leg. He sports a black cloth to cover his eye sockets, and another larger one on his body to carry his bō. He is of tanned complexion, and also has scars on his hands similar to Lee's, which he hardly ever notices. On his arm he has strapped his forehead protector near his shoulder. Part II Jouchiro did not change much in part II, wearing a larger but similar jacket as well as attire. The only changes are that his facial features are slightly different, and he now wears a small cape over his left arm. PERSONALITY Jouchiro, despite his poor past, he is a very relaxed and carefree person, being able to take a great deal of verbal abuse without caring. When he became a genīn, he vowed to become a renowned ninja, and prove that the Avashi clan wasn't worthless, and protect anyone who has been discriminated because of their blood. Because of this, he deeply felt for Haku when he learned of his story during a mission in the Land of Mist. During the Chunīn Exams, he didn't seem to care when Dante Masadori insulted him of his bad blood, something considered to be the harshest of insults according to the Avashi clan. He also dislikes having to despise people, even his foes. He believes anyone can make a change, which he says when he defeats Kabuto. Jouchiro lacks any sense of impatience, and prefers to balance on his bō and think about his next move, and dislikes being interrupted during his thinking time. In Part II, he distrusts anyone other than his friends and allies, a trait he picked up from mentor Daisuke Ryo. This eventually manifested into a hate towards anyone who is depicted as evil or corrupt, but then returns to his former self with the intervention of teammate, Sera Ryo. He has a secret crush on Sera, who eventually through part II returns his feelings. During the Second Invasion On Konoha, he defends her from being overwhelmed, and confesses his love after the battle. BACKGROUND Jouchiro was born into the Avashi clan, a relatively small and poor clan, which almost didn't allow him to start his ninja training in the beginning. When he was born, he was unlucky enough to be the one to inherit the hate that has been inflicted on the his direct ancestors, which planted a curse upon him through his eyes, making him absorb the dark chakra of the ancient spirits and causing his eyes to become annihilated in the process. Through his childhood, he was shunned by the other clans, for they knew the ancient crimes his clans had inflicted upon Konoha. The curse was harsh on him physically too, and, apart from the eyes, he felt horrible pains in his body in his early childhood, restricting his movements at times. When he was six, he watched the jonīn and chunīn of Konoha, and was inspired by their heroics. He came to the resolve of wanting to become one, in order to repay the nation for the Avashi's sins. His father disapproved of this, as he doubted that him of all people could even attempt to become a ninja, let alone become a great one. But Iruka felt sorry for him however, and agreed to let him under his wing. In time, he developed a great talent for wielding the bō, and was soon entrusted with the clan's official bō. ABILITIES Jouchiro is known as a talented ninja, and is known for the black cloth he wears to cover his eyeless sockets. His preferred weapon of choice is his clan's bō, and it is the only bō he feels comfortable with, which is shown when Daisuke offers him a training bō but then trips up when he attempts to spar with teammate Kato Ryo. During the Chunīn Exams, Tenten remarked that if she went up against him with the same weapon, she would be outmatched in skill. This could be because he Jouchiro focuses on one weapon, while Tenten focuses on a wide variety. He also seems proficient in hand to hand combat, being able to fight off multiple sound ninja, when he was disarmed by Sisari Raicho. Jouchiro has also shown an efficiency in controlling his chakra, which is an everyday challenge for him as he uses his chakra to sense his surroundings. In result of this, he was the first one out of his generation to master water walking and tree walking, while still an Academy Student. He has also developed a way to scan an opponent with his chakra, with almost as much insight as the Byakugan or Sharingan, which had earned him the name the Leafs All Seeing Eye. Later on, he begins to harness the power of his curse, and uses the dark chakra infused into him to power his spiritual techniques. During the Second Assault On Konoha, Sera Ryo was overwhelmed by dozens of sound ninja, and Jouchiro, with great rage, uses his dark chakra to physically manifest his spirit, and uses his emotions to power his attacks. His eye sockets are known to be burning with fire similar to the Amerterasu, which is shown when he enters his Visual Spirit form. When he meets Kankuro, he becomes impressed with his form of jutsu, and begs him to teach him, though Kankuro turns him down, saying that leaf ninja shouldn't copy sand village jutsu. Even with Kankuro's choice, Jouchiro still ended up teaching himself his own form of puppet jutsu, calling it the Thousand Strings Technique, which he practiced using normal wire infused with chakra. In his version, he balances on top of his bō, and launches chakra strings at his opponents joints, granting him control over their body. On a mission to liberate sound ninja from the Sunagakure, he amazes Kankuro when he uses his new technique to control two attackers and use them to take out a whole wave of enemies. In part II, he becomes possessed completely by the ancient spirits, and performs a more powerful and forbidden version of the Thousand Strings: The Thousand Strings: Leaf Style Puppetry: Army of the Ancients, where he summons the souls of the dead to fight for him. This is similar to the Summoning: Reanimation Technique, but instead he controls each souls' every move personally. Later on, he learns to use it without becoming possessed, showing that he has some talent in reincarnation jutsu. STORYLINE (Note: These arcs are from my own Naruto Fanon timeline, which is set after Shippuden. I don't know if this is allowed, and please do because I have spent hours thinking up all this) NINJA ACADEMY ARC Jouchiro was one of the students who went to investigate Iruka's disappearance, along with Sera and Kato Ryo, Kyoya Shibame, and Asami Kiboto. He was the one who suggested they check around the outskirts of the city. After they found a bunch of rogue ninja holding him captive, he held back Kato when he tried to rush in and stop them, saying that it would only cause more trouble. After they told them that it was only to lure out Naruto Uzumaki, he exclaimed that it should be them they should be dealing with, as they were his current students. After that, with Iruka's, disapproval, he let Kato charge in, causing a distraction, while him and the others sneaked around and attacked from behind.